I Don't Bite Unless
by Living.in.fantasy.world
Summary: Elena goes to find Stefan at the boarding house but finds Damon instead. What happens when Elena gets drunk with Damon? Delena set somewhere after 2x01 rating may change to M in the future.


_This is my first time writing fanfiction so go easy on me kay? Anyway this is a Delena fic because they're just so cute and hot together. Enjoy the first chapter and be sure to review if you'd like me to continue or just leave this as a one-shot. I'd love some feedback from you guys so help a girl out :)_

* * *

Damon lay on the sofa, a glass of scotch laying on his chest with his hand gripped around it, the other behind his head. He lay staring up at the ceiling his ankles crossed. He turned his head towards the door as he heard a heartbeat approaching the house.

Elena walked up the steps pushing her hair behind her ear as she knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Elena" Damon answered the door with a smirk. "Stefans not home"

"Oh, I'll come back later. I tried calling him, he's not picking up" Elena looked up at him as he leaned his head against the door.

"He's with Caroline" he answered. "You're welcome to come in, sit and have a drink?" He raised his eyebrows pushing himself off the door.

"Damon" she replied. "I don't think that's a good idea"

"Come on Elena, it's just two friends having a drink" he smirked.

"Our friendship is over Damon, you killed Jeremy" she said matter of factly.

"He didn't die Elena, he had the ring on" he pleaded with his eyes.

"We have been through this before Damon. You didn't know he had the ring on, you killed my brother and you've tried to kill almost everyone I care about" Elena replied meeting his eyes.

"We were friends before, we can get that back" he said with sad eyes. "Come on Elena have a little fun, let loose" he said snapping back to the Damon everyone knows.

"Fine, I'll wait here for Stefan, don't think this makes us friends" she stated walking past him. Damon smirked and watched her walk past checking out her ass swaying as she walked.

Elena sat down on the sofa leaning forward hands crossed over her knees. Damon picked up a glass and poured a scotch, bringing the glass to his lips, he could tell she was uncomfortable. He was next to her in a blur.

"Relax Elena. I don't bite unless.. " he smirked and raised his eyebrows, his face inches away from hers. She scoffed and pushed him away a slight hint of amusment on her face. "Have a drink" handing her a glass. Damon smilled as she slowly took it out his hand. She downed the glass quickly her face screwing up slightly at the burning in her throat.

"Atta' girl" Damon grinned filling the glass back up. Elena downed that glass just as fast, trying to not feel the awkward tension.

"Let's listen to some music!" Elena exclaimed 5 glasses later her head feeling warm and fuzzy. Damon could feel a slight buzz as he crossed the room, turning on music. A slow song started playing.

"Care to dance?" He held out his hand to her with a smile. She put her hand and his. Pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her waist, he gave his infamous smirk. Damon looked at her face his smile playful, his eyes full of love looking at the girl in front of him. They danced like this for half a song.

"You're a good dancer" she smiled up at him. He laughed.

"I like drunk Elena"

"Hey! I'm not drunk" she slapped his shoulder. "Maybe a tiny bit tipsy" she grinned. He smiled back at her. They danced in silence for another few minutes. Both of them caught up their own minds, thinking about the other. Elena leaned her head on his shoulder her body almost fully pressed up against him.

"Damon..." she breathed moving her head to look at her. Damon looked at her questioningly. Her head started moving slowly towards his, he leaned his head down towards her memorised by her eyes, her eyes slowly closed as there lips inched closer.

"Damon?" Stefan's voice rang through the house. Damon and Elena jumped back from each other. Looking at each other both a little shocked at what almost happened. "Elena what are you doing here?

* * *

_yes, no, maybe? What do you think? Review with your thoughts on this chapter if I should continue or leave it be, thanks for reading appreciate it! _


End file.
